


From Home

by SunshineYuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Retirement, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineYuta/pseuds/SunshineYuta
Summary: 10 years after the 1st generation of NCT dispersed,Yuta and Jaehyun decided to create their new "home"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	From Home

Yuta is just there laying on his bed. Until he heard the door opens. He stood up and went out.

Jaehyun smiled at him. Putting the groceries on the table.

"How did the shopping goes?"Ask Yuta.

Jaehyun shrugs. "It's fine"

Yuta chuckled. "A few years ago,you were a stuttering mess in Japanese. Now you've already better than me!"

Yuta sat on the counter. His mom would've yelled at him. But he live alone now in Osaka. He stared at his boyfriend who is now peeling the oranges.

Jaehyun has been in Japan for about 6 months already. He used to go back and forth from South Korea to Japan because of he is still active as a model and an actor. They go on a long distanced relationship. But recently,Jaehyun stopped doing anything and stayed with Yuta.

"Jaehyun..you don't have schedules in Korea?"

Jaehyun's busy hands stopped. He stared at Yuta. He calmly smiled.

"Yuta,will you go with me to Okinawa?"

"Wha-why so sudden?"

"I promise i'll answer everything there"

\---

Yuta pulled Jaehyun to the water. He keeps giggling. Jaehyun splashed a lot of water at Yuta. Yuta let his pterodactyl screech and laugh.

People would curse at them for being noisy and swimming at night but luckily Yuta rented a private by villa for both of them in Okinawa. 

Jaehyun stared at the calm,dark ocean. He hugged Yuta from behind. They both stared at the skies and the dark ocean. 

Everything was silent. There is just soft sounds of wind and faint sound of ocean waves from faraway.

"It's beautiful"Yuta mumbled.

"Thanks to my beautiful husband,Yuta. We can enjoy this right now"

It took Yuta a whole minute to understand what Jaehyun are saying.

"Jae?"He turned around facing Jaehyun.

Jaehyun grins. He pulled Yuta underwater. He tries his best to kneel down infront of Yuta.

Yuta was shocked because of the sudden action.

Jaehyun pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it.

A beautiful diamond ring.

Jaehyun closed the box. He pulled Yuta up again. Yuta was coughing violently.

"This is attempted murder!"

"There goes my husband's dramatic ass again"

They both go silent. Jaehyun opened the box again,took out the ring before tossing the empty box behind him.

"Nakamoto Yuta. Would you like to change your surname to Jeong Yuta?"

Yuta blinks once. Twice. Thrice.

Jaehyun stared at Yuta who suddenly pout and starts sobbing. Yuta nods.

The brunette reached out for the latter's hand and slip the ring on his ring finger.

Yuta hugged Jaehyun tightly.

"I love you. I love you so much. I love my bread faced boyfriend. I love his peach cheekies. I love him so much"

Jaehyun hugged Yuta back. They faced each other. 

Yuta smash his lips to Jaehyun's.

The rest of the night..will go down as a history.

\---

"So you're retiring without telling me?!"The loud sound of Yuta's knife and the cutting board clashing made Jaehyun winced.

Seeing his now-official-husband cutting eggplants violently made him scared to death now.

"Umm yeah..."

"And you just casually told me that on our wedding day?!"

"Well you didn't ask"

"Should've told your fiancé,Jaehyun. That's common sense!"Yuta glared at Jaehyun.

Yuta and Jaehyun held their private wedding on a private island with the whole NCT 1st generation attending. Luckily the rest of 21 members are able to attend. It was a blast. 

Everyone made their own ways. Some continues to be a singer/model/actor. Some enjoying the money. Some had girlfriends or boyfriends. Some had a business.

It made Yuta and Jaehyun happy that their members did well on their life. 

But it kinda make them sad too because they are not together anymore and NCT was once apart of their life and their home.

But they got over the feelings because everything comes to an end.

They bought their house at Okinawa after the wedding. A small comfy house would do for them. They also bought a small building near a beach. Jaehyun plans to turn it into a cafe because it would be an advantage because that beach is a popular tourist attraction.

"Jaehyun,grab the salt for me"Yuta's voice snapped him out of his train of thoughts.

He grabbed the salt and put it beside Yuta.

Jaehyun stared at his husband's fully exposed white thigh. He smirks.

He sneakily touched slip his hands under Yuta's shirt and hug his thin waist.

"Jaehyun. Behave. If you don't mind me burning the house down,try to continue"

Jaehyun turn the stove off. He lifted Yuta on his back.

"Aight. We're doing it"

"JAEHYUN STOP NO! I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

\---

Yuta stared at Jaehyun who is trying the last drink that the barista just made.

Jaehyun said something to the barista. The barista nodded and smile.

Jaehyun and Yuta left their nearly open cafe.

"Jaehyun. Aren't you forgetting something?"

Jaehyun pulls Yuta closer to him as he stared at the cafe.

"What?"

"The name..Our cafe doesn't have a name-"Yuta turned around to face him.

"From Home"

Jaehyun starts to hum a familiar song.

"When we shine bright

I’m alive in the CT, sing about me

Under this light, when we look at each other

Even not noticing myself, I smile and I forget yeah

Cuz I’m not alone

You are my warming home

Who I was yesterday and who I am now

And who we will be tomorrow"

"It all starts from home"Yuta and Jaehyun sang the last part together.

Jaehyun cups Yuta's cheeks.

"I hope i could be your last home,Yuta"

Jaehyun kissed Yuta.

"Stay with me?"

"Always"


End file.
